Detention
by Girl-With-No-Name x
Summary: Lily/James. Sirius/Emmeline. Rated T For Swearing!


Hello FanFiction Readers Of The World. I Give To You YET ANOTHER James/Lily Story. They Are Fast Becoming One Of My Favourite Harry Potter Couples (As Are Tonks&Lupin!).

Oh, And I Don't Own Harry Potter. Just So We're Clear.

Oh, and Peter doesn't exist in this story. If he wanted to exist, he shouldn't have turn James and Lily in to Lord Voldemort.

Lily's POV.

I'm currently sat in Detention in McGonagall's room for something that wasn't my fault. With my best friend, Emmeline Vance, sat next to me. And James Potter is sat behind me flicking bits of paper at my head. And Marlene 'Slut-Bag' McKinnon is sat on the other side of the room, glaring a hole in my head. If you were wondering why I'm in Detention, which I'm sure most of you are, then here are the events which occurred earlier in the day.

FLASHBACK ON.

Why did it have to be him? Why? It could have been anyone else. Come on, Heart. 'Fess up. Why is it that you insist on loving James Potter. Potter, out of all people. Remus has a lovely personality. And he's very cute. Why couldn't you have picked him instead? That would have been less humiliating.

"Lil, you okay? You sorta zoned out there for a second." chuckled Emmeline Vance, one of my closest friends, as I stopped daydreaming.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." Don't say that, Lily! She'll ask you what you were thinking about!

"Care to tell me why?" Yes. I was thinking about how my idiotic heart thinks it's funny to love James Potter.

"You said that out loud, you know." Oh God. My face must've been glowing because Emmeline began to smirk.

"It's alright. I'm not gonna tell anyone that you LURRVVEEEE James Potter."

"Then I won't tell anyone that you're in LURRVVEEEE with Sirius Black."

"How did yo-."

"You talk in your sleep."

A look of horror dawned across her face. She opened her mouth, as if to say something, but then closed it. Then, all of a sudden, the common room door flung open and a laugh that sounded like nails scraping against a chalkboard filled the what was peaceful room.

"Look who it is. Miss Slut of the Year."

Marlene McKinnon is, as one would put it, an utter slut. She walks around Hogwarts like she's Gods Gift, when in reality, hardly anyone gives a rats arse about her. She has a new piece of man candy on her arm every bloody week. It's unreal. She must have dated her way through the entire male population at Hogwarts, and yet she still finds guys to date her.

You might think that my pure hatred for Marlene began when we argued on the boats that took us to school back in first year. A more sane person may think that I hate her because during a particularly enjoyable Potions lesson, she successfully managed to dye my hair White.

But only I know the true reason why I hate her. I hate her because she dated James Potter 5 months ago. And then proceeded to cheat on him with some guy in the year above. He was utterly devastated. But she didn't care. And it broke my heart to see him so upset.

"Hey, McKinnon. Is there any particular reason that you're flaunting your new boyfriend around, or are you just feeling extra slutty today?" I couldn't help but laugh at Emmeline's comment. Marlene, however, didn't seem to find is as amusing as I did.

"Jealous much?" The very few people that were in the common room were in our year, and they all knew that Emmeline and Marlene had a deep rooted hatred that stemmed from years of consecutive arguing and the odd fight.

"How did you guess? I'm SOOO clearly jealous of some slutty blonde bimbo who's clearly going to be pregnant before she leaves school."

Emmeline hadn't noticed that James, Sirius and Remus had strolled in and were now sat at a table quite near the argument.

Well, James and Sirius were. Remus was occupying his time by reading a newspaper.

"Just because you can't get a boyfriend, doesn't mean others can't." By this time her new boyfriend, who looked like he was in the year below, had sat down away from the arguments and was looking quite terrified.

"I can get a boyfriend. I'm just not a whore like you."

"Prove it. Ask one of the guys in here out. Right now."

Emmeline's face automatically drained it's colour and her eyes were now trawling the room. Every couple of seconds, her eyes would dart to Sirius. I knew she was going to ask him. Even if she didn't know herself that she was gonna ask him. She still was.

"Leave it, Em. She's not worth the fight." I said as I stood up and motioned for us to leave.

"Stay out of it, Evans. It's none of your business."

"If Lily wants to get involved, she bloody well will. Alright, McKinnon."

"I've had enough of you, Vance. All you do is stick your nose in where it isn't wanted. Get on with your own life!" Marlene screeched.

Well. You can sort of guess what happened next. Emmeline punched Marlene. Not pinched. Not bitch-slapped. Not tapped. Full on punched.

"Why the bloody hell did you do that? Am I bleeding? I think I'm bleeding." cried Marlene as she dabbed her nose with the side of her hand.

She then raised her hand and attempted to strike Emmeline. And I'm guessing it would have hurt, if it had hit her. But no. Wizard-God HAD to be a bitch and make her hand hit me instead. With James in the room.

I stumbled back and felt my anger rise. All my pent up anger towards Marlene was bursting to get out. I raised my hand, and hit her as hard as I could.

She stumbled back and began to whimper as a big red hand mark appeared on her face. I could hardly suppress my laughter as she began to cry and ran out of the room.

"Lils! That. Was. AMAZING!" squealed Emmeline. My face began to burn as I could feel everyones eyes on me.

"She shouldn't have hit me then, the silly cow." I muttered.

"Who the fuck d'you think you're calling a silly cow, you Ginger bitch?" I turned around and saw Marlene surrounded by usual gang of girls.

"Couldn't face Lily on your own, could you McKinnon? You had to go and get your Slutty group of friends to help you win a fight."

Even Remus had put down his paper and had begun watching the bitch-fight that was kicking off.

"Sweet." laughed Emmeline, rolling her sleeves up. "More bitches to beat up. Fine by me."

I was still pretty annoyed that she'd called me a 'Ginger bitch', so I walked over there as calm as I could and punched her in her face. Most of her 'friends' gasped in shock and ran off. Marlene just stood there, calm as one can be when you've been punched in the face.

The silence only lasted a few seconds because Sirius thought it would me funny to stand on his chair and chant,

"FIGHT. FIGHT. FIGHT. FIGHT."

She clearly took that as a sign to hit me back. Which then started a massive fight between the pair of us. There were insults being thrown out and a lot of kicks and hits. Almost immediately, Emme joined in and was busy yanking at Marlene's hair before a booming voice filled the room.

". . . TO MY OFFICE. IMMEDIATELY.". We turned around and saw that it was Professor McGonagall that had caught us.

FLASHBACK OFF

And that's where you came in. Me AND Emmeline AND Marlene. In detention. God knows why James is here. Probably missed some homework or something. He keeps flicking paper at the back of my head, which is really beginning to annoy me now.

"Stop flicking paper at me, James!" Thank Wizard-God that Professor McGonagall is out of the room.

"Using first names now, are we? Ok, Lily. I will stop flicking paper at you, Lily. Anything else you'd like, Lily?" He said with a smirk on his face. The way he said my name made my insides melt.

"Speaking to your boyfriend, Evans? I'm amazing you haven't passed out yet." shouted Marlene with a smug look on her face.

"He's not my boyfriend, you daft bimbo!"

"You should hear her, James. She mumbles your name in her sleep. She doodles 'J.P' on her hands when she thinks nobody's looking. And you should see her diary! It's got 'J.P' and little hearts scribbled all over it." I can feel my face drain itself of all it's colour.

"Is that true, Evans? Do you love me?" I heard James say. I turned around and saw his smile turn into a smirk. I didn't care if McGonagall would kill me, I'm leaving.

"Stop smirking, POTTER." I screamed before I fled the room.

James's POV.

"Stop smirking, POTTER." Woah. Way to bitch at me, Evans.

"You are such an idiot, James Potter."

"How? Explain to me how I'm an idiot." I was genuinely curious as to why she called me an idiot.

"Lily IS in love with you! But you're to stuck on your high bloody horse to notice it. Everything Slutty McHoebag over there said is true!"

"So she really does love me?" This had better not be some sick ploy to toy with my feelings.

"YES YOU IDIOT!"

"Well then, I'm off. Tell Dear Old Minnie that I've nipped out. She probably won't mind."

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"Finding Lily Evans."

And then I was off. I sprinted out of the room, knocking over a few chairs on my mad dash out. I ran down the corridors as fast as humanly possible, knocking over some first years in the process.

It took me a while, but I soon found Lily sat crying in the stands of the Quidditch fields. She looked scared when she saw me, but didn't even flinch.

"Go away, Potter."

"I'd rather not. Emmeline told me that what Marlene said was true. Is it the truth?" Way to sound like an idiot, James! Real attractive.

"Of course it's the truth. It's always been the truth. Ever since you defended me which Severus," she grimaced when she said his name, "called me a you-know-what. But you're too much of an idiot to realise that I'm in love with yo-"

And before you ask, I had a perfectly good reason as to why I kissed Lily Evans. It might have been because her eyes shone beautifully in the remaining daylight. It might have been because she was crying over the fact that she'd just declared her love for me. But it was probably because she's Lily. Because of oxygen, we had to break the kiss.

"Well that was unexpected." she chuckled.

"Lily, will you go out with me?"

"Yes! Yes!"

"Come on, let's go inside."

"Can we just get one thing before we go back to Professor McGonagall's room."

I raised an eyebrow but I agreed and she ran off, sprinted toward the building.

Lily's POV.

20 MINUTES LATER.

Me and James strolled up to McGonagall's room, having picked up the 'thing' I was after. I peered my head into the room and to my relief, the room still only had two occupants. Marlene's hair looks like it's just been yanked. I looked at Emme and she smiled at me.

"Oh Emmeline." I uttered in a singsong voice.

"What?" She said nervously.

"Well, you know since you told James I love him, I thought I might return the favor."

And into the room, dragged by James of course, appeared a very confused Sirius.

"Emmeline, meet Mr. Black. I'm sure you know who he is. Sirius, this is my good friend Emmeline. She's hopelessly in love with you and has been for quite a while now, but she's too shy to tell you." Emmeline turned pale immediately. But then James began to speak.

"Sirius, meet Ms, Vance. I'm positive you know who she is. Emmeline, this is MY good friend Sirius. He's been hopelessly in love with you for as long as I can remember."

Sirius suddenly looked like a ghost. Emmeline's face flushed with colour as she got up out of her seat, ran up to Sirius and began to eat his face. It was quite revolting, so me and James pushed them into a closet.

"Ok. What the hell just happened?"

"I think, my dear Evans, that our two dear friends are making out in a store cupboard."

Suddenly the door swung open and revealed a very lonely looking Remus.

"I was getting quite lonely in the common room on my own, so I came to look for you. Where's Sirius?" I pointed to the broom closet.

"Oh. Hi Lily. Did I interrupt something here?"

"No." We both said rather quickly.

Marlene got up from her chair and sauntered over to Remus.

"Hey there, cutie. What's your name?"

"Marlene! You are not going to date Remus, you daft bimbo!"

Review. Favourite? :)


End file.
